firefandomcom-20200223-history
Whitby Fire and Emergency Services
Department Profile WFES runs a full-time compliment of staff. There are 124 full-time firefighters, including 24 new recruits hired in 2017. This enables the department to operate 5 frontline pumpers, a frontline aerial and a platoon chief. Rescue 33 and Tanker 35 are cross-manned when required. Spare pumpers (36/37/38) are also used when callbacks are required. The department also has a training division (3 staff), fire prevention division (7 staff) and administration & logistics (4.5 staff). Command personnel consist of a chief and two deputies - one for operations and training, the other for prevention and asset management. Fire Dispatch is provided by Oshawa Fire Services. Apparatus is numbered using a Region-wide system that assigns a number prefix by municipality. Whitby apparatus numbers start with 3. The Mechanical Division is located at the Town of Whitby Operations Centre on McKinney Drive. History Fire Stations Apparatus Roster *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. *Shop numbers in brackets. 'Fire Station 1' - 6745 Baldwin Street, Brooklin (between Carnwith Road and Columbus Road) Built 2006 :Pumper 31 - 2019 E-One Typhoon X (1250/590/25F) (SO#142494) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/43670321@N05/47051883404/ Pumper 38] (Spare) (2001126) - 2001 Spartan Gladiator FF / Dependable (1050/500) (SN#P331-1250-500-01) 'Fire Station 2' - 1600 Manning Road (@ Thickson Road) Built 1966 / Addition 1988 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/43670321@N05/40874769153/ Pumper 32] (2012145) - 2012 Spartan ERV Metro Star LFD (1750/500/25A/25B) (SO#212067-01) :Tanker 32 - 2019 Freightliner M2 112 / Dependable (1500/2500) (Delivered) :Tanker 32 - 1999 Freightliner FL 80 / Dependable (420/2500) (SN#TP-308-420-2500-99) 'Fire Station 3' - 1501 Brock Street South (@ Victoria Street) Built 2004 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/43670321@N05/47841530651/ Pumper 33] (2016147) - 2016 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Dependable (1250/530/20F) :Rescue 33 - 2019 E-One Typhoon X walk-around (SO#142496) 'Fire Station 4' - 734 Dundas Street West (Between Cochrane Street and McQuay Boulevard) Built 2002 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/43670321@N05/32897559327/ Pumper 34] (2012146) - 2012 Spartan ERV Metro Star LFD (1750/500/25A/25B) (SO#212067-02) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/43670321@N05/47051887644/ Pumper 37] (Spare) (2002127) - 2002 Spartan Gladiator / Almonte (1050/500/30F) (SN#16933) 'Fire Station 5' (Headquarters) - 111 McKinney Drive (@ Taunton Road) Built 1995 :Pumper 35 - 2019 E-One Typhoon X (1250/590/25F) (SO#142495) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/43670321@N05/46925209275/ Ladder 35] (2018880) - 2018 Pierce Enforcer 7000 PUC (1250/405/107' Ascendant rear-mount) (SN#31034) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/knl-17/5935403886/ Aerial 35] (Reserve) (2009143) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II (1750/280/100' HP rear-mount platform) (SO#135344) (Ex-Aerial 32) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/43670321@N05/33964118218/ Pumper 36] (Spare) (2007138) - 2007 Seagrave Marauder II (1250/750/50A/50B) (SO#78E17) (Ex-P35) :Utility 31 - brush truck/pick up truck formerly Utility 1 :Car 31 - 2013 Ford Edge (Fire Chief) :Car 32 - 2009 Chevrolet Impala (Deputy Chief - Operations) :Car 33 - 2017 Ford F-250 (Deputy Chief - Fire Prevention & Training) :Car 34 - 2006 Chevrolet Tahoe (Training Division) :Car 35 (2013680) - 2013 Mercedes Sprinter (Platoon Chief / Command Vehicle) :Car 36 - 2006 Chevrolet Impala (Chief Fire Prevention Officer) :Car 37 - 2006 Chevrolet Silverado Crew Cab (Training) :Car 38 - 2012 pick-up truck (Fire Prevention Officer) :Car 39 - 2009 Ford Escape (Fire Prevention Officer) :Car 310 - 2007 Chevrolet Silverado (Fire Prevention Officer) :Car 311 - 2007 Chevrolet Uplander (Fire Prevention Officer) :Car 312 - 2007 Chevrolet Uplander (Fire Prevention Officer) Assignment Unknown :2009 Seagrave Marauder II pumper (1250/890) (SO#78E92) (Ex-P31) :(2005132) - 2005 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1050/500/25F) (SE#3476) (Ex-P35, ex-P33, ex-P31)﻿ :1999 Ford F-550 / 1992 PK Welding walk-in rescue (Ex-R33) Retired Apparatus :2009 Chevrolet Impala :1997 Spartan Advantage / Almonte pumper (1050/500) (SN#11140) :1997 Spartan Advantage / Almonte pumper (1050/600) (SN#11981) :1996 Spartan Diamond / Almonte pumper (1050/500) (SN#10057) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Roberval) :1991 Pierce Arrow / Superior platform (1500/250/100' rear-mount) (SN#E6655) (SN#SE 1238) (Donated to Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic) :1991 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1050/800) (SN#SE 1094) :1990 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1050/500/65' TeleSqurt) (SN#SE 1010) :1990 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1009) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Roberval) :1989 Mack MR688P / Superior pumper (1050/600) (SN#SE 913) (Sold to Durham College) :1989 Mack MR688P / Almonte pumper (625/800) (SN#3709) (Sold to Rosemont District Fire Department) :1986 Mack CF686FC / Almonte pumper (1050/600) (SN#1586) :1982 Mack MR686P / Pierreville pumper (1050/600) (SN#PFT-1183) (Sold to Osgoode Township Fire Department) :1981 Chevrolet C70 / MTI tanker (250/1500) (Sold to West Lincoln Township Fire Department) :1979 GMC C7000 / MTI tanker (250/1500) (Sold to Brudenell, Lyndoch and Raglan Township Fire Department) :1976 Imperial / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-625) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Vaudreuil-Dorion) :1975 International CO1910B / King pumper (1050/500) (Sold to Manvers Township Fire Department) :1975 International CO1910B / King pumper (1050/500) (SN#74022) (Sold to Papineau-Cameron Township Fire Department) :1975 International CargoStar / King tanker (-/1500) (SN#74024) :1973 Mack MB685T / Pierreville quint (840/100' rear-mount) (SN#PFT-292) :1970 Chevrolet / King pumper (1050/?) (SN#70003) (Sold to Perry Township Fire Department (Ontario)) :1966 GMC 980 / King pumper (625/500) (SN#65124) (Sold to Kemptville Tin Mine (Kemptville, Nova Scotia) :1960 GMC C960 / King pumper (625/500) (SN#5913) :1959 Chevrolet Marsh / pumper (625/500) :1953 ? / Marsh pumper (?/500) :1946 GMC / LaFrance pumper (?/400) :1926 Chevrolet Future Plans The Town called design tenders for an expansion and renovation of Station 2 in January 2019. The project will involve renovation and expansion of crew quarters, gear storage and SBCA cleaning / storage areas. A 1400 square foot expansion of the building is planned. External Links *Whitby Fire & Emergency Services *Whitby Professional Firefighters (IAFF Local 2036) Station Map Category:Durham Region Category:Ontario departments operating Almonte apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Seagrave apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Spartan ER / Crimson apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Marsh apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Superior apparatus Category:Departments operating PK Welding apparatus